


Darling (Natasha Romanov X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pregnant!Reader, avenger!reader, clint is reader's brother, donor!steve, pretending natasha's hair is like it is in iron man, takes place during age of ultron, wives!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha swings by for a visit, and scares the crap out of you. Naturally, cuddling and hair braiding ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling (Natasha Romanov X Reader)

You were reading a book, one of the few things you could do while on bed rest since the Barton household didn’t have Wi-Fi, when you heard it.

Cooper and Lila’s shrieks.

Immediately your training kicked in, and you struggled to lift yourself out of bed to go help them.

“They’re fine.” Natasha murmured, placing a hand on your chest to stop you from getting up.

“Nat?” You asked in confusion. “What are you doing here? How did you even get in without me hearing you?”

“The team needs to lay low for a while.” She said simply, before smirking and leaning down, pressing her lips to yours in a brief kiss. “You always seem to forget that I’ve been a spy a lot longer than you.”

You frowned. “I know, love, but seriously! It’s unfair! You should not be allowed to be that quiet. Lord knows if I tried to sneak anywhere right now…” You shook your head and looked down at your curved belly, letting the frown slip off your face as a fond smile replaced it.

“How are you doing?” Nat questioned, gently bringing a hand to your stomach. She couldn’t wait to meet your little super spy.

“Better now that you’re here.” You said with a grin, delighting in the eye roll that your statement earned.

“Remind me again why I married you?” Natasha said dryly.

“Because you love me and my cheesy pick-up lines, obviously.” You said, reaching your arms out for her. She sighed but did as you asked and extracted her hands from your stomach, sliding into the bed beside you. You hummed happily as she wrapped her arms around your waist.

“Seriously, are you doing okay? Any complications?” Natasha asked, keeping her voice low because her mouth was right next to your ear.

“Nope, everything seems to be fine. The twins are perfectly healthy.” You said, trying to hide your laugh as Natasha stiffened beside you.

“Twins?”

“Kidding, Nat. I don’t think I could handle two babies at the same time. Besides,” You turned over to face her. “I want to have another kid at some point, but I want you to be with me for more than two months of the pregnancy.”

Natasha’s lips curved down into a frown. “I’m sorry. I wanted to be with you for the whole pregnancy but for some reason, someone always feels the need to try to destroy the world.”

“I know, and it’s fine, Nat. The job is important; I just miss having you around.” Nat could tell by the slight crack in your voice that you were close to tears. She couldn’t blame you, it had been at least three months since she last saw you and even Natasha (who wasn’t extremely into cuddling or hand holding or kissing before she met you) had been missing the feel of your body wrapped around hers and her fingers intertwined with yours and her lips pressed to your sweet ones.

Natasha brushed a kiss across your hairline, and her arms tightened slightly around your waist, letting you know without words that she felt the same way.

You blinked away your tears and smiled at Nat. “You wanna help me get downstairs? I’d like to say hi to the father of our child.”

“Of course, дорогой.” Natasha said, easily climbing out of the bed and helping you to your feet. Her arms found its way around your waist to help you down the stairs and remained there even after you were safely down them, making you smile to yourself. It was good to have your wife back, even if it was only temporary.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Steve!” You said excitedly, hobbling over to him without Natasha’s help, despite her protests.

“Good to see ya, punk.” Steve teased, opening his arms for you so you could hug him. You hugged him with all your might; Steve was your best guy, and the father of your unborn child.

When you and Natasha decided that it was about time you had a kid (you were a year and a half older than Natasha and you didn’t want your uterus to be inhospitable by the time she finally decided she was ready for one), she had a few conditions. She wanted to pick the father, and you had to stay out of danger as soon as the doctor confirmed that you were pregnant.

You had agreed, and Natasha had picked Steve (not surprisingly). Both your and Natasha’s friends consisted almost solely of the Avengers, Pepper, and Rhodey, so she didn’t have a lot of people to pick from.

Bruce was great, but you were both worried that the baby would inherit some of the Hulk’s abilities, and that was not a chance you were willing to take.

You both loved Thor to bits, but a god and a human having a baby? If the Percy Jackson series had taught you anything, it was that that was a dangerous idea.

Clint was your brother, so he could not be the father of your and Natasha’s child.

Tony was…Tony. You loved that man like he was your annoying older brother (so basically, Clint), but you didn’t want him to be the father of your child.

You didn’t know Rhodey well enough to ask him to father your child, so he was out.

Steve was the perfect choice. He was strong, kind, and a good man through and through (Natasha hadn’t told you that part of the reason she picked Steve was because she knew that your beauty would combine with Steve’s undeniable attractiveness perfectly. Natasha wanted cute kids, was she a bad person for it? In her mind, no, she was not).

“How’s mini us doing?” Steve asked curiously, kneeling down in front of you and lightly pressing his hands to your stomach.

“He/she is doing good.” You said, jumping slightly as the baby kicked.

“I felt it.” Steve said, his mouth slightly open in awe. He had never felt a baby kick before.

You grinned, ruffling his hair fondly. “You are adorable. Our kid is gonna be one heck of a heartbreaker.”

Natasha’s arms once again wound around your waist as Steve got to his feet, amazed smile still in place.

“Are you still feeling alright?” Nat inquired, worry and concern evident in her voice.

“I’m fine, Nat.” You said, crushing her worries as you kissed her lightly. “Seriously. I’m okay, the baby’s okay, you’re okay, our friends are okay. I’m not gonna go lay in that bed the whole time you guys are visiting unless you’re up there with me.”

Natasha’s mouth curled into a brief smirk, but she remained silent before nodding, accepting what you said. She then pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of your lips and helped you into a chair so that you could talk with Bruce about what was happening with Ultron and the Maximoff Twins.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were sitting behind Natasha on your bed in Clint’s house, carefully brushing any tangles out of her red hair.

“Jesus, Nat, your hair is beautiful.” You murmured as you started to braid it, wondering how she kept her hair so soft even on missions.

“Just like you.” She said quietly back, and it took you a second to respond.

“Oh my god! I’m rubbing off on you! Soon enough, you’re gonna start using all my cheesy lines!” You cheered, finishing up the braid and wrapping a ponytail around the end.

You could hear Nat groan as you pulled the braid into a bun shape, before putting a scrunchie (something Nat teased you about when she first saw it because you were supposedly the only person that still uses scrunchies) on it.

“дорогой, you are a dork,” Nat said, turning around to face you. You were opening your mouth to protest (even though it was true) when Nat pressed her lips to yours in a sweet, loving kiss that told you just how much she had missed you while she was away. “But you’re my dork.”

The blush on your face was so bright you were pretty sure that you could’ve used it to decorate a Christmas tree.

“How did I manage to snag you all for myself?” You managed to breathe out, still smiling like an idiot at Nat’s words.

“I wonder the same thing every day, дорогой.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Nat had a dark purple mark on her neck the next time she came downstairs, well, that was her (and your) business.

End. <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, The Avengers: Age of Ultron, or any of its characters, all rights go to their rightful owners. I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. I apologize if ideas are similar to other fanfics! 
> 
> Also posted on my DA account, hopefully no one thinks I'm stealing from myself!! ((:
> 
> The only Russian word used means "darling", at least according to Google Translate!!


End file.
